


Little Things #71

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [71]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: With Jinyoung, you'll run away





	Little Things #71

Your relationship with Jinyoung is not a secret. That's why when you decide to spend his day off at Ihwa Mural Village, you're not surprised to see fans slowly surround you. At first, there are only few who dared come closer and asked for a picture. Soon enough, the fans are starting to cause a bit of commotion in the neighbourhood.

"Jinyoung," you call softly while tugging his arm. You're walking really close to each other now since you're afraid to lose the other. So far, the fans are only trying to follow you and not really ambush you. Their excited squeals upon seeing their idol out with his girlfriend are the only troublesome parts. "I think we should go home. We're disturbing the residents."

Jinyoung looks around. Though there are no frowning faces so far, the old ladies' confused faces will turn to that if the fuss goes on. Jinyoung gives them an apologetic nod before leaning down to you.

"Have you been exercising lately?" he asks by your ear while his eyes continue wandering around.

"No... not really," you answer, slightly guessing his plan. "Are we...?"

"On the count of three," he looks at you and you give him a nod. "One... Two..."

"Three!"

\------------------------------

You continue running while looking back every now and then. After making a lot of turns to confuse them, you manage to lose the fans. You continue sprinting few blocks for safety measures until Jinyoung leads you to an alley. It's quiet and a little dark since it's in between two high storey apartments. Trusting your boyfriend, you follow with fingers intertwined with his. Jinyoung finally stops at the very middle and turns to you.

"Do you think we lost them?" he asks, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I guess. For now," you lean on the nearest wall so you can rest.

Jinyoung follows, relaxing just a few inches away from you, your hands remaining as connection. It's silent for a few seconds until you hear him chuckle. As you turn to look at him, the chuckle becomes a full-on laugh, making you laugh too. Something about seeing Jinyoung amused makes you happy too. Add that to the fact that you're holding his hand so he can't use it to cover his face. You really feel happy to see this view.

"God, what are we doing? Who would've thought we can run that fast?" he asks in between cackles.

"I thought it was only Jaebeom who would pull this kind of stunts. What's gotten into you?" you reply in equal amazement.

"I don't know," his laughter fades into a small thoughtful smile, "I guess I just didn't want them to have the power over us. I want to keep this private as much as we could. Like... yes, I told them about you because I'm proud that I'm dating an amazing person, but that doesn't mean I'm letting them in. They don't have a say in whatever decisions we do. And they certainly don't have the right to hurt you. If it means we have to run away from them, then so be it. I'll even keep you in my pocket if I have to."

"Alright, actor Nyoung, you're being a dramatic," you pretend to be having too much. But really, who wouldn't want to be told that they are being valued more than the world? You just don't want to cry right here, right now.

"Fine, fine. Next time, I'll just tell you that I left the stove on that's why we're running. For now, let's get out of here," he pushes himself away from the wall, along with you since your hands are still holding.

Now you start peacefully walking beside each other. You can't help but smile as you get out of that dark alley. He didn't say it directly, but you can feel how much he loves you by the way he wants to protect you. And you can live with that. This is Jinyoung after all.

"Wait..." Jinyoung stops on his tracks. You look at him, seeing how worried he seems now that there's light to accent his features. He looks at you with wide eyes. "I think I really did leave the stove on."

Can you just go back to that alley, you wonder.

 


End file.
